1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a laser cutting method and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a laser cutting method that slantly irradiates a laser beam, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general laser cutting method is performed by forming a V-shaped groove on a subject to be cut by using a laser beam having a short pulse, and then cutting the subject. The laser beam having a short pulse instantly supplies higher pulse energy to the subject than a laser beam having a long pulse, thereby minimizing thermal damage to the subject. However, the laser cutting method using the laser beam having a short pulse may still damage the elements adjacent to the subject.